Golden Cat
by Charlie No-One
Summary: Sondra Dockson becomes a force of nature. Next chapter is up.
1. Prelude

"_Life is a gift. Do not forget this, Sondra,"_

--

The night's cold air wisped into the Dockson's house. Sondra and her dad were seated at the dinner table.

"Daddy what do you do for a living?" the five year old Sondra asks.

"I work with the-CRASH- what was that?" screamed her father. The sound of glass windows shattering surrounded the house. A familiar scent of smoke filled the air; the cold King Row breeze pulling it into the kitchen. Sondra's mother rushed from the living room.

"John, the house is on fire!" she said, clutching her stomach. The woman was six months pregnant with a baby boy.

"Sondra, get under the table now. Terri, stay here. I will get the syringe,"

As John ran into his office, the little girl curled up under the table. She was stricken with a slap of fear as fire quickly filled the room. John reentered the kitchen, setting himself down next to his wife and child. He lifted up the back of her shirt.

"Terri, call 911. Sondra, this may sting," he commanded. Sondra's father said these words so calmly, like he would when she sang his little princess the heartfelt nursery rhymes. He pulled out a long needle. Squirting it twice, he injected into the five-year old's back.

Energy pounded up her spine, flowing throughout her body. Little did she know that she was being granted with extraordinary power.

"John, are you sure she will be ok?"

"I..I am positive,"

"You're sure there is no other way?"

"There is no escape,"

Bowing down next to Sondra, he whispered.

"Life is a gift. Do not forget this, Sondra,"

These were the last words Sondra would hear from her parents.


	2. The Escape

"Sir, War Burn's mission was a success. We have retrieved the girl," informed Hank.

"Excellent. Have Wesley pay Ms. DeFerno. Tell Hesper to go to Dr. Dockson's 'private' lab and pull all the files on Project Golden. Then tell her to destroy the place. Also bring the girl to the Atlas Room," commanded Mr. Shear.

"As you wish, Sir,"

"Yes, as I wish,"

--

The operation known as Project Regen began to take place. The man known as Shear, the head of the ordeal, hired seventy trained scientists to work on his new specimen: Sondra Dockson. Their job was to perform the procedure called The Implant. The Implant was a surgery that 'implanted' a new altered form of genetically modified seeds into one's brain. With the seed in your brain, the victim could be controlled and supplied with unlimited information. The victim would be the perfect assassin. The lead scientist was Oren Dicot. He was the one who developed the intriguing life form.

There had been victims before Sondra. The body guards of Project Regen, Hesper and War Burn, were test subjects themselves. Each baring special powers, they are now deadly operatives. Sondra was not ready for the change. She was merely here to be screened. The young orphan was physically mature enough.

For fourteen years, her captors locked her in a cell. She had no friends, no family, and no loved ones. She was always starving. They never let her out of her prison, until one fateful day. The day of the Implant.

Oren grabbed Sondra by the arm, ripping her out of her 'home'. It was funny how Oren still managed to look the same to her, without ageing, since the first day she met him fourteen years ago.

"Agent Dockson are you ready? We have spent the last fourteen years preparing you for this day, training you in every form of martial arts known to the program. You should be proud," he said, handing her over to 3 other security personnel.

"Oren," she said, flinging herself left and right, trying to get out of the securities grasp, "You are pathetic,"

The guards, two grasping her arms, one at the back, walked her down a long, white hallway. Sondra was beginning to sink into horror. Her heart was thumping so hard, that her legs couldn't help but shake. As the guards reached the end of the hallway, they handed Sondra back to Oren. He nodded to them and walked into the room labeled as the STEEL ROOM.

As the pair walked into the steel-plated area, Oren pressed a few buttons on a control panel. The floor beneath them began to descend into a lower level of the complex. Oren pulled Sondra off the elevator and into a smaller room. Pushing another series of numbers on a different panel, an operating table emerged from the ground. The scientist pushed the girl forward onto the table. He again pressed more buttons on the panel. Four clamps shut onto Sondra's legs and arms. She was now immobilized.

"Begin the process," cooed a voice from the loud speaker. It was Shear.

The golden room lit up. With a crushing jerk, the portion of the ceiling hovering above Sondra lifted. It was replaced by a series of long, slender pieces of equipment. A needle slowly emerged from its perch. The needle slowly slipped into her arm. Her body went numb. As the needle went up, a surgical blade came to her head.

"This is it. I am going to be nothing but a controlled shell; a ghost of what once was," the nineteen year old thought to herself. The blade cut into her head.

"No..John must have..STOP THE PROCESS!" Shear screamed. The incision was healing rapidly around the tool. It quickly pulled out as the power came to a stop. The slash then healed altogether as nothing had happened.

Suddenly, a rumble shook the laboratory. A blue blur shimmered across the room. Seven black figures came into view. Heroes. Shear and his allies used the Trans-Portal Station to escape to the upper-levels. He left the guards to the heroes.

With in minutes, all the guards were down.

"That is the last of them. Most of them got away," one of the capes said. He took another glance around the room. His eye landed on the operating table.

"Oh my god! We must have looked past her with all the excitement," he said, lunging towards Sondra. As he ripped off the shackles, she jumped up, quickly leaping over his shoulders. Her eye caught a glance of one of the other heroes, a woman. This would be her way out. Darting forward, the orphan leaped up, flipped over the woman, snapping her neck with her legs as she finished the move. Rapidly, Sondra hugged the dead woman as they were teleported to the hospital. This was the first step to freedom.

--

Sorry this took so long. I had writers block for a while, plus a lot of work. Also just for clarity, I will be calling heroes 'capes' and when heroes die, they are transported to a hospital and are resurrected.

Thanks!

Charlie No-One


End file.
